1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including variable resistance materials and methods of operating the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices using variable resistance materials as a channel layer, the resistance of the variable resistance materials varying according to an applied voltage, and methods of operating the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Materials with resistances that vary in an electric and/or magnetic field, or according to application of an electric current and/or voltage, are used in memories and/or logic circuits. For example, in a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) device, a variable resistance material that changes between a high-resistance state and a low-resistance state according to a magnetization direction is used. As another example, in resistance random access memories (RRAM), which generally use a transition metal oxide as a variable resistance material, resistance is changed according to an applied voltage.
A memory and/or a device such as a logic circuit may require a switching device for applying various voltages to the memory and/or device. For example, a switching device may be required to apply a set voltage, a reset voltage, and/or a read voltage to a variable resistance material. The switching device and the variable resistance material are connected in series with each other. A transistor is generally used as the switching device. However, a diode may also be used as the switching device. For example, a structure, in which one transistor and one variable resistance material are connected to each other, may be referred to as 1T-1R structure.